Charice's Birthday and first day of school.
Adventure Bay was super sunny. Today was a certain German Shepherd pup's birthday. Charice was turning 3. Ryder was helping with the decorations. Sarah was at a recording studio for voice lessons. Chase put some decorations up with his launcher. Marshall shot confetti out of his water cannons. Chase always laughed at that. Charice has a dream. She wants to go to pup school, just like Chase. She wants to try 4th-grade math. Her dad only taught her 2nd-grade math. Rocky was making a banner for Charice's birthday party. He placed the banner up on the wall. It was a picture of Charice, and below Charice's picture, was a number 3. And it read, "Happy 3rd Birthday, Charice!" The pups and Ryder worked hard on it. It was a week after Sarah had her concert. Marshall came careening into Charice. After the two pups collided, Charice started to cry. All Chase could do, was scowl. Charice pounced on Chase, and bit his left ear. "Hey! Charice! Haha! Stop!" Chase was laughing, when Charice played with him. Charice was a hyper little pup. She flipped over Skye, and tuck-and-rolled past Chase. She was still rolling, when a bucket of water was in her path, and a busy Rocky. She careened into the bucket, causing it to drench both the German Shepherd and the Mixed-Breed! "Hee hee!" Laughed Charice. "Ew! Charice! I'm all wet!" Rocky complained "Oops... Sorry Rocky." Said Charice. Solo was excited to see that his little pup was ready to go to pup school. Ryder only smiled. A moment later, Sarah came back from her lesson, with a present for Charice. The Dalmatian had a present for Charice, as well. So did Chase. Even the jealous Cockapoo! Skye sneered as she saw Charice at her puppy cookie cake. Charice wants to start pup school 7 days after her birthday. Her dad approved the idea of Charice starting pup school. Chase and Charice were walking to pup school, when a pup Chase's age shoved Charice to the floor. At lunch, Sylvia always trips Charice. At the end of the day, Charice ran into the lounge area of the lookout and started crying. Chase saw a crying Charice, and hugged her real tight. Solo was on duty at the time in Adventure Bay. Ryder was busy working on his ATV. Rubble saw Charice was crying, and went to see Zuma. The Chocolate Lab went to get Ryder to see what was wrong with Charice. The Bulldog went to ask Ryder where he was going. Ryder was going to the Adventure Bay Police Station. He told Solo that his daughter was crying. Solo bolted to the lookout and started singing to his daughter. Charice cried hard. She missed her Mom. Ryder went to his room, and called his dad. He said it was time to start looking for Charice's mother. Sarah was the source, because she has pictures of Saria. Sarah sent the picture to Ryder, to send to his dad. Once his dad has the picture on the screen, he used a satellite to track Charice's mother. The next morning, they had no luck... Solo went to the station to try find his wife. Charice was asleep in Chase's pup house, with Chase. Solo trusted him to take care of Charice. At the police station... Solo found his wife's profile. It said, "Missing" Solo was crushed. He thought about how sad Charice would feel. Once Solo came to the lookout, he told his daughter that her mother was missing. Charice gasped, and ran to Chase's puphouse, and started crying harder. Chase went to his puphouse, and saw a crying Charice. Chase tried comforting her, but couldn't. So he went to see Skye. As soon as she saw a teary eyed Charice, she hugged her real tight, like what Chase did. Ryder called his dad, and said that Charice's mother was missing. Outside, all the pups were gathered around a crying and howling Charice. Marshall hugged her. Even Everest hugged her. Charice fell to the ground. (Chase Whimpers) "Wake up, Charice!" Chase cried. Skye tried shaking her, but couldn't. Solo rushed to his daughter's aid. An adult Dalmatian followed Solo, and was helping him. The Dalmatian's name was Mason. Marshall changed into his EMT gear. He accompanied Mason, while checking Charice's heart rate. Solo was waiting in the waiting room for Charice to wake up. Chase ran to Solo's side. He saw how heartbroken Solo was. Charice was waking up. Mason smiled as the little pup was awake. Ryder went and got Sarah, as they went to the clinic to see Charice. The Dalmatian said Charice had passed out, due to a hit by grief. Charice went back to sleep. She didn't understand grief, because she was only 3. If a pup at Charice's age was overcome with grief, they'll end up crying for days on end. Luckily, Chase was 4 when he was separated from his mother. His mother went missing, trying to find a home. All chase has left was his Teddy bear, Officer Bear. When the pups entered the lookout, they saw a very quiet Charice! Chase pressed Officer Bear's nose, and placed it next to Charice. Right away, Charice fell asleep. Chase placed Officer Bear in Charice's arms. Instead of Charice grabbing the bear, Charice grabbed Chase! She cuddled him like a teddy bear. "Aww! So cute!", Skye cooed, blushing at Charice's action. Charice nuzzles Chase's fur, and he, too falls asleep. "Aww! He's so cute, when he gives a pup cuddles!" The 3-year old pup hugs Sleeping Chase, like he was her Teddy, and was still sleeping. Solo grabbed a blanket and covers the sleeping pups. Chase stirred, causing Charice to whimper. Chase places Officer Bear in Charice's arms, and presses the bear's nose. Charice was totally asleep. The End for now! See you next time! Category:Birthdays, sadness Category:Crying